Wonderland
by VioletIntoxication
Summary: Sasuke doesn't know what he's living for anymore, or if there was ever anything in the first place. Can a mysterious man who knows too much help his predicament? Mainly KakaSasu, slight ItaSasu and hinted OroSasu


Welcome to 'Wonderland' everyone! This happens to be the first of hopefully several random oneshots I'll be posting within the next few weeks… Parts of it are a little bit rushed, but I think it turned out okay… Let me know what you think 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

So this fic happens to be mainly KakaSasu, slight ItaSasu and hinted OroSasu (so, clearly, it's yaoi, duh)

In case you were wondering: Sasuke- 19, Itachi- 24, Kakashi- 29ish

XXXXXX

"Don't fucking touch me!" The raven staggered backwards only to run into the wall, effectively leaving himself with no escape as the older man closed in. _He can't… Not again. How the fuck did I get here anyway?_

"Sasuke! What the fuck do you think you're doing, old man?" Itachi lunged at the other fist first, effectively halting his actions as he shoved the gun against his skull. "Do you even know who you're dealing with? I'll blow your fucking head off if you ever touch my brother again!"

The drug lord grinned maliciously as he replied with a sneer, clearly not grasping the seriousness of his situation. "You touch him. Hell, you even fuck him, so why can't I?" His grin widened as the young Uchiha fell back against the mirror, his hands going up to cover his ears as tears began streaming down his cheeks as unwanted memories returned.

Itachi closed his eyes in pure hatred and smirked as he felt the man's jaw shatter against the barrel of his gun with the hit he had dealt. And then another broke his nose, still another cut his forehead so that dark blood flowed into his eye. _That should teach you something, you sick bastard._ "Happy, snake?! You like that? Then you'll like this even more." The Uchiha's foot made direct contact with the other's groin, forcing him to double over in pain. "You make one move, one fucking move, and you're dead."

"Aniki… Stop… Let's just go…" Sasuke was sobbing now, staggering as he stood up. _I don't know what the hell happened, but I want it to be over… _"Come on, nii-san, let's just-"

"Shhh… Shhh… It's okay otouto; I'm here now." Itachi rushed over to the raven, gun still in hand. _I won't let him touch you again… But I have to end it now to be sure._ "Just take another hit, okay? It'll all feel better when you do… Trust me, okay?" He embraced his brother, then turned back to the sniveling thing curled up on the floor; instantly he was shouting again. "So what do you think, motherfucker?! Should I splatter your brains onto the walls, or should I just cut your fingers off?" A gleam was rising in his eyes as he thought about punishing the wretched man for what he did. _You fuck with my possessions, you fuck with me, and then I fuck you up._

A gurgle of blood rose in Orochimaru's throat as he tried to speak. _If I can push him a little further I can get him into a shitload of trouble… I accomplished what I set out to do; I've had the best fuck of my life, so I may as well fuck his life into hell._ After swallowing several gulps of the crimson liquid, he painfully grasped his jaw and sat up stiffly. "Your brother's a damn good fuck, Itachi, and I'd fuck him again now if you weren't still standing…" The snake's last expression was one of pure ecstasy as he recalled the night's events and took eight shots to his skull.

Sasuke's scream resounded through the glass paneled house as the blasts rang painfully in his ears. "Itachi! No!" _Fuck! What happened? What did he do? God, please say he's still alive! If nii-san killed him… No! He has to be alive…_ He stood shakily and wrapped his arms around the man's waist from behind and sobbed harder into his shirt; there was no movement on the ground.

The older Uchiha flinched as he felt the raven bury his head between his shoulder blades. _Why is he crying…? Wait, I just… He's really dead…_ After a few seconds, the reality hit Itachi and he found that he didn't care; there had been others that had crossed the line, but this one had it coming. "Otouto…" He turned around suddenly and held the other close to his blood drenched chest. _There's no one else now... He'll be mine forever._ "It's okay… Let's go."

Sasuke pulled away from his brother's grasp and looked at the dark smears he was now covered in. "No… It's not okay… You just killed him, Itachi! You just fucking killed him! He didn't… I mean now you're… What the fuck are we going to do now?!" The situation hit him hard, and he felt the consequences of the impulsive action suffocating him. _He really is a killer… He doesn't care, he didn't hesitate…_

"Shut up, Sasuke! Now take another goddamn hit like I said and everything will be fine." He grabbed the loose shirt collar and pushed him to the floor in front of the coffee table where the lines of cocaine still lay perfect, completely immune to all that had taken place in a matter of seconds. _If I can get him calm everything will be okay… I know the trauma he suffered must be bad, but, fuck; he has to get over it! And fast… I can't let him blow it all if the police interrogate him._ The sobbing intensified in response to the shouting and Itachi leaned closer. "Shhh… Calm down; aniki will take care of you… Have I ever let you down, Sasuke?"

_Yes… _"N-No…" The raven mumbled feebly between gasps, still trying to make sense of it all. _We have to tell someone… Call someone… Tell the police what happened… After they know what- No. We just have to get out here… Now._

_Good… His breath is slowing... _"That's right. Now suck a few down and we can get out of here." The older Uchiha wiped the tear-streaked face tenderly with his clean palm and kissed the male's forehead. _I just need him to pass out so I can decide what to do; he should sleep now anyway._

After a good three lines the raven fell back and grinned as a familiar feeling swept over him. _Fuck, I feel better already…_ "Let's grab a few things first…" He stood shakily and wandered down the hall with Itachi following closely behind to catch him in case he fell.

"Like what, Sasuke?" _Where is he going? And, god, that shit affected him fast. _The other didn't answer immediately and half ran into a wall, knocking a couple pictures off as he giggled slightly. _He's so damn adorable when he's high… Not to mention horny as hell…_ He grinned mischievously as the pale hips visible just above the tight jeans swayed alluringly, making it impossible for him to not reach out and grasp them lightly.

"We've got shit to do, nii-san; don't start anything…" He opened a door to reveal Orochimaru's dark bedroom as Itachi came to stand beside him. Before his brother had a chance to ask, Sasuke glided over to the bed and lifted the mattress up to reveal a safe set in the bed frame. "See? I even know the combination…" He kneeled over it as the other followed to hold the mattress up. "51… 53… 25… There!"

Neither noticed the dark figure standing stoically in the yard, watching their every move.

The lid popped open to reveal several packages of what Itachi assumed must be pure cocaine; the snake-man had only ever settled for the best. _Hence he wanted Sasuke… I still say the bastard got what he deserved for treading too far onto my territory._ "Holy shit! Load it up and let's get the fuck out of here; we're going to celebrate our asses off for the next few days, otouto."

XXXXXX

And celebrate they did. The Uchiha brothers' large apartment was filled with a few "close" friends, many of which didn't stumble out for a week. However, Sasuke couldn't help the thoughts that plagued him when he was still remotely sober. _This can't last… We're going to get caught some time or another… Or at least questioned. We need to look clean in case anyone comes by…_ Every time anything that reminded him of that night came across his mind, he forced it away with another few hits that left his head spinning so bad he hardly knew what was going on.

"Sasuke!" Itachi saw the 19-year-old from across the room and began advancing quickly in his direction. _Hopefully he's higher than heaven by now; lately he's been really finicky about me touching him… It isn't my fault that the snake wanted more than a lap dance or blowjob. _

The lithe male was dodging his way through the mass of people to get to the stairs. _I have to get out of sight… Way too many people have been far too forward tonight, and I'm not nearly high enough to tolerate it._ Just as he was about to reach his sanctuary, a man grabbed his arm. "Let go, prick…" The firm grip tightened as he was dragged around the corner, out of Itachi's line of sight.

"Uchiha Sasuke… I would like to have a word with you." The man had light gray hair and dark, piercing eyes. A mask covering his nose and mouth prevented the identification of any other features, save for a long scar extending down over his left eye.

_Where did he…? I have to find-_ As if on cue, the oldest Uchiha was pulled (albeit unwillingly) into a nearby conversation. _They always want to speak at the most utterly inconvenient times. But I'm sure he just went upstairs… And if he falls asleep, I can surprise him. _A grin tugged at his lips as he tried to focus on what the others were telling him.

"I can't think of any conversation I am interested in having with you." Sasuke attempted to return to his path, but was promptly slammed into the wall as strong hands maintained a death grip on his upper arms. _What is his problem? He's so damn persistent._ "What the fuck do you want? I said I wasn't interested, and I meant it. Goodbye."

_So he thinks he can get away that easily? I'll be sure to show him otherwise..._ He tightened his grip further and replied with a whisper in the raven's ear. "I know all about what happened last week. If you don't come with me now, I can make life quite miserable for both you and your precious brother." The end of the sentence was uttered with a scowl, and the mention of Itachi spat with undeniable venom.

_He knows?! He can't know… There were no witnesses… Right?!_ The raven forced his shoulders to relax and muttered with a sharp glare, "Fine. Lead the way." They exited through the screen door to stand in the backyard, shrouded in shadows. _Oh great; a prime raping spot._ The Uchiha rolled his eyes, trying to look uninterested as his pulse increased slightly in apprehension. "So? Who the fuck are you and what do you want to talk about?"

"I'm glad you asked; my name is Kakashi. I have many things I wish to discuss with you, Sasuke… But I'm not sure where to start, you see; I think perhaps we should go elsewhere." He smiled behind the mask at the raven's exasperated sigh in response to his supposed indecision._ Wonderful… I'm so glad that I finally get to converse with him intimately; I feared I would never gain the courage to approach him, but thanks to his idiotic brother, this is all possible._

"No offense, fucker, but I don't intend to sneak around the premises all night until you find a spot that suits your fancy." Strangely, though, Sasuke found he didn't really mind the man's company… _What the hell is wrong with me? … I can't be that stoned yet…_

The man grinned again and leaned a little closer. "What I meant was: how about we go back to my place?" The young male tried to wriggle away, but was only held tighter against the wall. "Or would you rather I go to the police right now? I doubt they would be too happy about your little celebration…" Sasuke's face fell and a resigned look fell into his eyes. _I can't believe he still cares so much about his brother after all that he's done… That'll have to change._ "Well? I promise I won't do anything you don't enjoy…"

_What the fuck is he talking about? What exactly are his intentions? I guess it doesn't matter; I really have no choice…_ "Okay I get it; just stop. I'll go with you, but you have to promise not to let Itachi find out or get arrested." Kakashi nodded, a dreamy look coming into his eyes at finally accomplishing his goal. _Creepy…_ "And don't get any ideas."

"Well I can't promise that, but, sure, I won't hurt your brother; even though he deserves it…" The raven scowled at the comment as he backed up. "Anyway, now you're going to accompany me casually to my car; no running or struggling. Do you think you can do that?" _I'm surprised I was so successful… And I've accomplished so much already that it's unbelievable; does he sense the same bond that I do?_

"Whatever… You'll let me come back before Itachi starts to worry, right?" The man only smirked, so he elaborated his reasoning. "If you don't, he'll place a huge price on your head, so good luck avoiding the assassins."

_Hmmm… They really are as close as my observations last night implied. But I wonder if he's happy with getting fucked by his brother…_ "Fine; be that way… But what if there's already a price out on _his_ head?" Kakashi smiled and grabbed the male's waist. "Just kidding… Now let's get going; we have much to do."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and followed reluctantly, only slightly uncomfortable with the arm hugging him intimately to a warm side. _I feel almost… Secure. Which makes no sense whatsoever; I'm probably about to get raped._ Nonetheless, the pair continued slowly down the walkway until Kakashi stopped in front of a perfectly kept silver DeLorean. "You're kidding me, right?"

"Why would I be?" He opened the door for the raven, who gave him an awkward glance and slid inside. _I know this is your dreamcar, Sasuke; don't try to deny it._ In a few minutes they were speeding up the street, heading further and further away from the city. As soon as the streetlights became fewer in number, Kakashi slid off his mask. "It feels so good to breathe freely again." He turned towards the other, sporting a sly smile. "I know a way we could pass the time…"

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes. "I don't trust any of your ideas. How much longer?" _Shit… It'll be impossible to get a taxi out here, let alone walk…_

"Oh not too long…" Another long silence enveloped the vehicle as they sped forward, arriving at their destination at last. "Here it is… I'll get the door." As the raven was trying to figure out what he meant, Kakashi ran around the car to open the door so he could get out.

"… Uh… Thanks, I guess…" _What does he want? Just a fuck? I could've given it to him back at the house if he was that desperate… _He found himself being led up an elegant path to a luxurious front door. Behind it, he discovered a large, comfortable looking black leather couch looming in front of what seemed to be a convenient mini-bar. "What exactly do you want from me, anyway? I don't have any cash on me, but I can pay-"

He interrupted mid sentence as he placed a finger to the soft lips. "Clearly I'm not in need of money. I simply crave your company… Please sit down." The man smiled kindly and gestured to the couch, "Surely you must be tired?" _Emotionally, at least._

Sasuke nodded, more confused than ever and reluctantly moved to sit down. He sunk into the cushions nearly against his will, almost not noticing the man who sat next to him soon after, their thighs touching. "What is this?"

"A first meeting between two soon-to-be inseparable friends. Would you like a screwdriver?" The Uchiha stared at him for a second before noticing the orange juice and vodka sitting on the table. He shook his head. "I'll pour you one anyway." Kakashi finished and leaned back, sinking into the cool leather as he casually placed his arm around the teen, pulling him further against his chest. "So… Want to watch a movie?"

"No. Cut the friendly shit; what do you want?!" _I hate not knowing… I can't defend myself if I don't know what to expect._ "If you hate Itachi so much, why don't you just kill me?! That'd mess up his sex life for a couple days…" Sasuke's rant continued, and the older man listened to everything he had to say before he sat down on the couch again, defeated. "You could at least say something, anything… I don't care what you do to me anymore; just get it over with."

He smiled a bit sadly as he turned to lean over the other. "I think…" Kakashi ran his hand through the midnight black spikes as his other held the raven in place. "I love you."

The Uchiha's eyes widened, and suddenly he didn't want to move; he could feel the genuine emotion washing over him in waves. _Only Itachi has said that to me before… I'm not sure he ever meant it. I never feel this way when I'm around him… It must be the drugs._ But deep down he knew it couldn't be; he hadn't taken anything at the party. "Why? We've just met…"

"Well, _you_ just met _me_… I've seen you many times…" Sasuke continued to stare at him, neither anxious nor angry now. _Good… I'm glad he's finally calmed down; I didn't want to force him into anything, but I'm not sure I could've resisted all night…_ "So… How about that movie?" A smile lingered behind his lips as he secretly hoped the teen would be up for something else.

"Fuck the movie." Kakashi chuckled a bit at his response and withdrew so the pale raven could lie against his chest instead. _He's making sure that I'm willing… That's nice for a change._ Sasuke climbed over the other, nuzzling into his neck as he felt strong legs wrap around his to keep him in place.

"Comfy?" The older man smirked as the male shifted closer to him and nodded. "Good." _He's even more perfect than I imagined… And it's amazing how quickly he's warming up to me; he must feel at least part of what I do._

_I know I just met him, and he did try to blackmail me, but somehow it all doesn't matter… He makes me feel safe._ "Do you mind telling me a little bit about yourself? You seem to know a hell of a lot about me…" _It's actually a bit comforting to know that he's aware of the shit in my life and sticks around despite it all._

"Not at all… And there really are a few things I wanted to talk to you about; that was only partially a ploy to get you up here." The Uchiha grinned and propped himself up so he could see the others face, a sign that the older man had his full attention. "So… I first saw you at the movies. I don't even remember what the film was about because I followed you from the street. I was intrigued, first, by your beauty, and, second, by the fact that the man beside you was your brother rather than a lover. Of course, that changed when I sat behind you two and he practically started molesting you as you were trying to watch. Do you remember that day?"

Sasuke was quiet for a few seconds, then responded slowly. "Yes… He wanted to make out, but I wanted to see how the next victim would die… I never did find out; he usually gets his way eventually. I walked out when he actually tried to fuck me."

Kakashi nodded, affirming that he remembered the moment well; he had even gone so far as to see where he went. "I was about to follow you into the bathroom when he came running by and gave me a hundred dollars to not go in… I presume he got to do as he wished there?"

"Yeah… Unfortunately our activities in the theater got me hornier than I'd like to admit." They were both silent for a minute before Sasuke asked what had been bugging him all along. "So why were you at Orochimaru's place that night? Do you know him?" _I doubt they were friends… Kakashi seems okay with what happened._

_I can't exactly admit that I was stalking him… Or can I? _"No I don't. Actually, it was kind of a coincidence… See, I was trying to find you when I followed Itachi's car; he led me to the place, and I figured you must be there by the way he ran in… I had to know why he looked so anxious, so I stood behind some trees witnessed the main event. If I had been there earlier I would have killed the disgusting man myself." The raven seemed to draw closer, clinging to the assurance and imagining that he wouldn't have allowed it to happen in the first place. "I'm sorry you had to go through any of it; if you would consider staying with me, I promise to protect you with my life." _I've never met anyone I truly cared about before, but the feeling is overpowering when I'm with, or even near, him._

"Thanks…" _His offer sounds alarmingly good… But I still know virtually nothing about his life._ "So… What do you do for a living? Businessman?"

Kakashi smiled easily, grateful for a change of subject. _I hate thinking about how much more I could have done to help him._ "I was, yes. I'm retired now." He began running his fingers through the silky locks again, enjoying the way the teen leaned further into his touch.

"I didn't think you were _that_ old…" Sasuke grinned as the other gave his hair a gentle tug.

"Well I figured that a few billion dollars was plenty to live off of, so I just hired a new CEO. Besides, I have better things to do with my time…" He caught the raven's face in his hands and brought his lips tenderly towards his own. There was no resistance, and soon the mouth was open to him completely. _ I know he's ten years younger than me, but I doubt I can live without him now that I know he exists._ As they finally parted, Kakashi sighed; there was still something he needed to know. "I hate to ruin the mood, but… How, exactly, did you and your brother become so…intimate?"

Sasuke sighed in return. _I was afraid he would ask… But at least he's intelligent to realize that it's best to know _exactly_ what he's dealing with._ "… I didn't notice anything different about us until I was ten. I thought all brothers kissed on the lips and massaged each other's tongues occasionally. Once I was home alone with Itachi; it was my birthday, and our parents had an important dinner party. He had volunteered to watch me because he saw how let down I was… But I didn't ever really care much about them; hell, they didn't care much about me either. I only ever wanted to please Itachi…" The Uchiha seemed lost in his thoughts for a few seconds as he played with the buttons on Kakashi's shirt, occasionally undoing and redoing a few. He jolted back to reality when a reassuring arm closed around him, trying to give him enough support to continue. _It feels like he really cares…_ "Anyway, after dinner he had gone straight to his room, and I was about to go ask him if he wanted to watch a movie when he came down the hall and asked me if I'd do something for him." Sasuke lowered his gaze as he remembered exactly how perfectly he had walked into the situation. "I instantly told him that I would do anything for him because I loved him. And then… Before I knew what was happening, he had me in his arms. He took me to his room, and just after I heard the door lock behind me, I was on the bed and he was on top of me." _Even then I didn't know what he was doing…_

The older man pulled him closer, trying to offer comfort without interrupting. _I can't stop him from telling it all… He needs to do this; he needs the release, and I need to hear it so I can make sure it never happens again._ "Please; go on…" His voice was a mere whisper as the terrible events sunk deeper into his mind for analysis.

"… Are you sure you want to hear more?" Kakashi was gripping him tightly, but both men knew this conversation had to occur, sooner or later. The other nodded quickly, trying to restrain his anger for Sasuke's family. _He's angry… Well, if the death-grip is any indication, anyway…_ "Itachi told our parents that I fell down the stairs and had begged to sleep in his bed, so there were no questions. Lots of his stories worked out that way… Eventually, though, they learned the truth. I mean, right after it first happened, of course I avoided him, but then he- He just gave me the love I always craved…" He paused again, recalling how great it had been when he realized that even if no one else cared, Itachi did. _I was always just his toy, his pleasure…_ He continued, his voice sounding almost rehearsed with its mastered tone of lifeless indifference. "Because I thought he loved me, I gave in to everything he wanted. It wasn't until three years later that we got caught. We were fulfilling a fantasy of his; he was taking me on our parents' bed. I knew it was risky, but they came home an hour earlier than expected, just as we were finishing… All I can remember is my mother's scream and my father's look of utmost horror and disgust as we both climaxed." The raven chuckled humorlessly, "They threw us both out on the streets after that… At first they considered just sending Itachi away, but I knew that every time they looked at me, they saw my face twisted in pleasure as my brother pumped my hips onto his cock."

Kakashi put a finger to the Uchiha's lips, fearing that he would continue the sick descriptions. "Where did you go?" _I can't handle his blunt demeanor… He's just so casual, so used to what happened… It's shocking to say the least._ "Did you drop out of school?"

_I'm sorry… It just doesn't affect me anymore. _The teen kissed the index finger still resting against his lips and continued slowly. "We stayed with some of Itachi's friends for a while… After all, he was eighteen. Then we pretended our parents died in plane crash and moved into an apartment while I finished school. We always had plenty of money… I graduated at the top of my class and not a day later we had moved into a nice house on the hill." _We even had a big bedroom window overlooking the street… It was all he'd ever dreamed of, I'm sure…_

"Thank you, Sasuke; I appreciate your willingness and honesty… I don't want anything between us to be based on falsehood or misconceptions." _If possible, I think I love him even more…_ "Now that I know what happened, I can honestly say that I never want to be away from you again." _I want to love him, care for him, save him… I only hope he'll let me._ He shifted on the couch to look at the time. "… But it's two in the morning now… Do you, uh, want me to take you back?"

The raven smiled, sitting up as he replied, "Itachi's probably thinking of calling the police by now… Too bad the place is covered in drugs." He looked into the other's eyes, letting his newfound emotions flood to the surface. "I'm never going back." _I think I love you too…_ He leaned in for a kiss, happily letting the other's tongue invade his mouth.

"Mnmm… Good… I'll set up the guest room…" The older man replied between kisses as Sasuke smiled against him. He soon pulled him off the couch, leading him toward the master bedroom. _He's so beautiful… No wonder life never felt complete when I didn't have him with me…_ He laid the teen down on the bed and skillfully set about removing his shirt as he claimed the sweet mouth again. They parted for air reluctantly. "Are you sure you want to do this?" _I can't bear to think of forcing him after all he's been through…_

"Do you really think I'd back out now?" The Uchiha grinned as he felt the clothed erection pushing into his thigh. "It would be far too cruel for me to leave you in such an uncomfortable state…" He licked his lips slowly, knowing the effect it would have on his soon to be lover.

"You know, Sasuke, you really shouldn't tease people like that unless you're willing to deliver…" He groaned as his waistband was undone expertly, the raven's other hand now working on the buttons of his shirt. _I could orgasm just watching him…_

_He's practically drooling… Maybe he hasn't been laid in a while… I guess it's up to me to change that and prevent it from happening in the future._ "So what if I am willing to deliver?" Their lips met again, the kiss becoming more desperate as both men became fully aware of how much they'd been missing. _So this is how destiny feels…_

"… That sounds delicious, my love, but I don't think either of us can hold on that long." His fingers brushed the stiff length beneath him, causing the Uchiha to hiss in pleasure as he nodded earnestly. Kakashi took it as a sign and removed his shirt, then set his teeth to work on the teen's zipper.

"Ah… Kakashi…" He writhed beneath the gentle ministrations as the other ripped the jeans off so he could graze the flawless thighs and slide the silk boxers off at a tantalizingly slow pace. "Please… I want you, I need you… Complete me."

_I can't imagine how the sun shone or the sky had color before… He makes everything seem too good to be true._ "Anything for you, Sasuke…" He removed his own pants and was surprised as the wrist of his hand reaching to find lube was halted.

"No… I want all the raw feeling of you inside me." The raven was panting in anticipation as he leaned up for a deep kiss once more before he felt the other's cock probing his entrance. _This is all just so natural… Itachi always said fucking me was instinct, but only now do I know what he meant._ "Mnmm… Please… Make me yours forever…"

In one smooth thrust Kakashi was sheathed in the tight heat as Sasuke let out a scream tainted with pain. "I'm sorry… Do you want me to stop?" The hands clutching his shoulders gripped a little harder as the teen's legs came up to wrap around him and pull him deeper.

"Never stop, Kakashi…" He felt the man nod a bit reluctantly before he continued. _It's strange to have someone care about my pain... If I'm not careful, I could get used to it._ The Uchiha gasped as his lover pulled out then thrust back in, sheathed to the hilt at last. Their pants filled the room in unison as they savored the feeling. "Move…" Sasuke choked out, the request more of a plea as he felt tension building in the pit of his stomach.

_Ah, fuck… He's gorgeous…_ "With pleasure…" The older man set a steady pace and kissed the parted lips at every opportunity, relishing the taste of the other. _I can't last much longer… The pleasure is far too much compared to anything I've ever experienced…_ He increased the rate of his thrusts and began pumping the raven's length in time with them, expertly coaxing louder moans of pleasure as they each neared climax.

"Kakashi!"

The deafening cry of his name and clenching muscles around him forced Kakashi to orgasm as he watched Sasuke's back arch off the bed before nails were digging into him, promising to never let go. _Don't worry… We'll never be apart again… Now that I finally found you there's no way I'm letting you get away._ "Sasuke..." They groaned together at the loss of feeling as Kakashi pulled out and lay next to the Uchiha on the bed, taking the exhausted male in his arms.

They stayed there for several minutes, shaking as they tried to recover from the intensity of sensation. "I can't live without you…" The statement was only a whisper; he wasn't sure how he felt about all that had happened yet.

"I can't imagine how I did it before, but of one thing I am certain;" He shifted to get closer to the other and kissed his jaw before murmuring in his ear, "I love you more than life itself… I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." _But I might just send that brother of his to prison... That'd be a good way to keep him out of the picture._

Sasuke smiled tiredly, "I love you too, Kakashi… I want to stay with you so we can fuck like that forever. Sound good to you?" The man nodded, their gazes locking to convey the true emotional bond they now shared. "Good…"

"Actually it's perfect… You're perfect." He initiated another searing kiss, only halting when he felt they would both collapse for lack of sleep. _How unfortunate… I'll just have to train myself to live without it so I can consciously revel in his presence all the time._ "Good night, my love." The raven sighed serenely and rested his head on the man's chest.

_He is the high I've needed all along; this is an addiction that can never be broken… I'd like to see Itachi try._

XXXXXX

A/N

Yay! Oneshot complete at last! Maybe… But that's really up to you guys… I'd be totally willing to do a sequel, but I'm not too sure where I would go with it… I anxiously await any suggestions/comments you may have.

By the way, this story is called 'Wonderland' because it is very very loosely based on the events surrounding the Wonderland murders in California (well, at least the first part is). I don't know why, but after I watched the movie I was severely inspired and couldn't get this out of my head. I hope you like it!

Also, thank you to those of you who have shown your support for Crashing Memories!!! Every comment feeds my will to continue posting… If you have any specific concerns (I don't know what they'd be…) or even just want to talk, feel free to PM/email me anytime XD

Thanks again!

Much Love,

VioletIntoxication

PS… In case anyone was wondering, Kakashi's car in this fic (a DeLorean, if you recall) is otherwise known as the 'Back to the Future' car; the doors open upwards instead of to the side.


End file.
